un nuevo encuentro
by Lacriza
Summary: habian pasado seis años desde que se conocieron, akane tenia una familia y ranma estaba solo, despues de tantos años se encontraran de nuevo que sucedera?
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! Como están? Espero les guste este fanfiction

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko takahashi

Un nuevo encuentro

Habían pasado seis años desde que se conocieron ahora cada uno iba por un camino diferente, lamentablemente el destino no quiso unirlos y simplemente fueron víctimas de los malos entendidos. Ahora Akane era una profesional y tenía una linda familia, vivía en Hong Kong-china, con su esposo y su hija de cuatro años; por otra parte Ranma era gran artista marcial, dueño de una esculla de combate libre y como siempre rodeado de pretendientes, solo pretendientes, pues nunca se habia decidido por alguien, para el la única siempre fue y seria akane Tendo,

Akane había vuelto a Nerima de visita donde su padre, desde que decidió irse a estudiar a Hong Kong no había vuelto a ver a su familia, hacia seis años había partido de Nerima con las maletas en mano y el corazón roto, estaba cansada de que su prometido fuera más atento con las otras prometidas, estaba cansada de ser menosprecida y simplemente decidió irse a Hong Kong, prefería eso a esperar por siempre una confesión que nunca llegaría, había esperado a ranma por mucho tiempo y ya le habia quedado muy claro lo que ella era para el, pensaba que quizás el si la quería pero solo como amiga, aunque se arrepintió de pensar en ello, el dia de su partida lo espero un largo rato quizás hasta horas para despedirse, después de todo ella lo quería, lo amaba y pensaba que el al menos le tenía aprecio ,pero el muy ingrato no apareció, y ni se había dignado a hablarle durante los días anteriores, le había dolido bastante, eso demostraba perfectamente que ella a él no le importaba ni lo más mínimo, así se había ido a Hong Kong, triste y deprimida se habia dado cuenta que nunca tuvo a ranma ni siquiera como amigo

Akane se estaría quedando en un pequeño apartamento cerca al dojo con su familia mientras se quedaba en Nerima por algunos días, ya había ido a visitar varias veces a su padre contando con la suerte de que en ninguna de esas veces se había topado con ranma, pues según lo que le contaba su padre, ranma visitaba seguido el dojo para visitar a su madre que todavía vivía allí con genma , habían optado quedarse allí después de que soun se los suplicara ya que se quedaría solo, kasumi se había casado con el Dr. Tofu y nabiki se había ido a vivir sola, después de todo era alguien muy exitosa en los negocios

Era un lindo día , el sol resplandecía en el cielo pero sin dar paso a un sofocante a un calor, era un día fresco y en el cielo no se divisaba ninguna nube era un buen día para salir, akane salía de su casa y se dirigía hacia el dojo a hacer una visita mas, pero esta vez estarían todos presentes, sus hermanas, su padre y … todos los saotom, iba nerviosa realmente se encontraría con ranma , estaba confundida a pesar de todo el había sido su primer amor y realmente no quería descubrir que tal vez seguía enamorada de él, que todo lo que sentía por su marido era simplemente un simple engaño, un método de autodefensa para que no siguiera siendo lastimada. Siguió su camino, ya pronto llegaría y realmente extrañaba a sus hermanas quería verlas y abrazarlas, paro su caminata y soltó un largo suspiro para después dirigirse a abrir la puerta y anunciar su llegada

Bienvenida- dijo kasumi yendo hasta la puerta- Te extrañe mucho hermanita- siguió kasumi a quien los se le ponían acuosos y encerró a su pequeña hermana en un lindo abrazo

-yo también te extrañe mucho dijo akane separándose de su abrazo- y tofu?

Oh bien… está adentro con todos

Está bien vamos- dijo akane tomando del brazo a su hermana, estaba entusiasmada por ver a su hermana y a tofu que quería preguntar todo sobre sus vida

eh….akane…

si?

adentro esta ranma… pero no sabe que .. bueno estarías aquí .. y

No importa- Interrumpió akane que siguió su camino aprisionando el brazo de su hermana

Hola a todos- dijo akane con una linda sonrisa adornando su rostro y recorrió con la mirada a todos los que estaban en la sala, Nabiki que estaba con un lindo vestido poco conservador tomando algo de té, su padre al lado de Nabiki vistiendo su habitual traje, luego estaba tofu que usaba un lindo y elegante smoking, recostado en la puerta que conducía al estanque regalándole una linda sonrisa, sentados junto a la mesa se encontraban el señor y señora saotme los dos muy formales bebiendo algo de té y dirigiéndole una muy agradable sonrisa… y al lado de tofu estaba ranma con su muy característica camisa roja y pantalones negros chinos, se veía algo nervioso por alguna razón, todos estaban obviamente algo crecidos y desde luego su ex prometido estaba mucho más guapo, los años le habían sentado bien, y a un lado de este ,abrazando su brazo se encontraba alguien más … pero … espera un momento…

-shampoo?- pregunto akane

-ni hao

Eso es todo por hoy ojala les haya gustado, criticas bienvenidas pero de buena manera

ADIOS


	2. Chapter 2

Hola

-shampoo?- pregunto akane

-ni hao

Realmente era ella, y estaba bien pegada del brazo de ranma, tomo algo de aire y pregunto- que haces aquí?

-oh... Yo acompañar a ranma

-mmm… entonces… entan saliendo?- Pregunto akane algo nerviosa, empezaba a sentir algo de molestia y su humor se estaba llendo apique, pero ella que tenia que ver ahí, ella ya tenia una familia

No… no para nada es que bueno… -decía ranma nervioso y entre balbuceos, realmente el no sabría que akane estaría allí – ya la conoces- termino de decir ranma rascándose la nuca

-mm está bien – se sentio realmente alviado, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y se repredio mentalmente de inmediato, ver a ranma la estaba afectando

Sin decir más se dirigió a tomar su usual asiento en la mesa sintiéndose por alguna razón más tranquila y calmada, sería mejor que se mantuviera lejos de él, ella tenía esposo, tenía una familia a la cual amaba y no podía cambiar eso

Oye akane, tienes esposo ¿verdad?- pregunto tofu intentando empezar una conversación

Eh… si y una hija- respondió akane algo nerviosa, inconscientemente volteo a ver a ranma, pero lo encontró muy concentrado mirando su plato de comida, eso la aliviada, así seria mas fácil estar alejada de el

Mm, si la he visto en fotos, es muy linda,lastima Ranma que hayas perdido la oportunidad- agrego nabiki maliciosamente intentado incomdar a Ranma

Ranma se puso algo nervioso y se tenso completamente, Nabiki siempre sabia como ponerlo en situaciones incomodas pero a veces cruzaba la línea iba a decir algo en su defensa pero fue interrumpido por su ex prometida que fue mucho mas rapida

NABIKI- dijo akane alzando la voz y levantándose un poco de su asiento- deja de decir esas cosas

Lo siento hermanita- dijo akane sin mucho interés volviendo a su plto de comida

Y bien, como se llama tu hija- pregunto el dr tofu traytando de aliviar el momento

Se llama Ai, kinomoto Ai, y usted dr como ha estado- dijo akane desviando el tema, no le agradaba mucho seguir hablando de ello con su hermana por ahí rondadno dispuesa a incomodarlos

Muy bien akane, gracias

La cena transcurrió como debía, cada quien hablando de sus vidad en estos últimos seis años, disfrutando de nuevo, un momento en familia Ya habían terminado de cenar y akane empezaba a levantarse para ir a ayudar a su hermana

Tranquila querida- dijo nodoka antes de que se levantara de su lugar- yo iré- y sin dejarla apelar ante su idea se levanto y se fue hacia la cocina

Está bien…dijo akane en murmullo volviéndose a acomodar en su asiento el cual estaba al lado de ranma justo como antes, de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada y veía a su ex prometido comiendo tranquilamente con la amazona pegada a su brazo como garrapata y decidida volvía la atención a los demas

Ranma, estaba extasiado con volver a ver a su prometida.. bueno ex prometida, estaba realmente divina los años no se le notaban seguía igual o más bella que antes, lamentaba horriblemente el instante en que dejo que shampoo lo acompañara pero él creía que simplemente era una reunión familiar nadie le habría comentado que akane estaría allí presente, aprovecharía esa oportunidad para poder aclarar las dudas que habían surgido en su mente desde hace 6 años cuando su prometida se marcho sin un adiós, había querido alcanzarla pero simplemente no pudo, como siempre la mala suerte era su cómplice y la responsable de sus desgracias, mientras iba a casa de los tendo, en su camino se interpusieron sus prometidos , kuno e incluso ryoga como si el destino hubiera juntado todos los locos de Nerima para un mismo objetivo…. alejarlo de su prometida

-Oye akane…pu puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto ranma algo nervioso e intentando mostrar lo contrario estuvo esperando ese momento desde hace ya mucho tiempo

mmm- intento mirar a todos lados buscando ayuda pero no obtuvo nada solo las miradas de los todavía seguían allí- esta… bien

se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron al dojo, akane sentía el tiempo más lento de lo normal y se le hacían eterno esos minutos en los cuales se trasladaban de lugar, su mente estaba confundía que podría decirle después de tanto tiempo, no quería que le digiera una burrada o algo que la confundiera más de lo que por sí ya estaba

-akane.. Murmuro ranma para captar la atención de su ex prometida que parecía que tuviera su mente en un lugar muy alejado de donde a

Si? … que querías decirme?- pregunto akane lo más tranquila posible, no quería quedar en evidencia poniéndose nervioso frente a él y darle el gusto de inflar su orgulloso ego que de por si ya era bien grande

-…es es que…yo...Yo…quisiera. Sa saber – callo un momento para darse ánimos mentalmente largar un suspiro y luego seguir con su dialogo mirando directamente a akane a los ojos, apretó los puños intentando recolectar valor y hacer la pregunta- porque…..te te fuiste?

Muchas gracias por leer y agradezco todos sus comentarios, espero les haya gustado, ADIOS


End file.
